


Much Needed Warmth

by StitchedPig



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Idk what else to say.. They hold hands., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchedPig/pseuds/StitchedPig
Summary: Based off a silly tweet I wrote about Crypto being cold and Gibraltar being there to hold his hands.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Makoa Gibraltar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Much Needed Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I dont write much and it took me a while to write this. Its un-beta'd so I'm sorry if theres mistakes I didnt catch..
> 
> (Rated it T for alcohol drinking cause uh.. idk... it felt right to rate it like that.)

The day had been pretty chilly for most of the legends. In fact the whole week was cold and a bit dreary. They were all covered in warm clothes and decided to meet at a little bar to hang out.

Mirage walked inside with some of the others. He of course wouldnt stop saying his bar was definitely better than this bar. Because it definitely was.

Gibraltar was already seated at the front bar chatting with Lifeline. They talked about Octane's most recent video and how they can't handle the guy on most occasions. Gibraltar was as cheerful as ever.

Crypto was seated alone in a booth. He tinkered with some sort of gadget quietly. He didnt make much effort to get up and talk to anyone. The hacker seemed pretty focused doing whatever he was doing.. He took short breaks to drink just a bit. He didn't want it messing with his head too much. 

A lot of talking and laughter went on for quite some time. A few legends had already left for the night, but Gibraltar and Lifeline stayed behind to help Mirage clean up a mess that was made by... well, Drunk Mirage. Lifeline escorted the drunken trickster out.

Crypto was about to leave when the bar was quieted down and looked ready to close. He grabbed his things and turned to see Gibby a little ways away. Gibraltar was saying his goodbyes and that's when his eyes caught Crypto's. 

The taller man blinked as the hacker quickly looked away like he was embarrased. Gibby smiled a warm and friendly smile. "Need someone to walk you to your place?" They were all staying in the same hotel while they were on a different planet. It made travelling easier.

Crypto actually looked around for a moment. But of course Gibraltar was talking to him. 

"I can walk by myself.." Crypto shrugged off the invite. Like usual.

Makoa's smile didn't falter as he nodded. "Alright! Walk home safely, bruddah." With that, he exited the bar.

Crypto swore he saw a hint of sadness and maybe defeat in the other man's eyes.... He huffed and assumed he must have been imagining it. As he went to exit the bar himself, it kept going through his head. He frowned and exited the bar.

In the distance he could see Gibraltar. He wasn't that far off. After a spontaneous decision he called out, "Gibraltar, wait up!"

The taller Legend blinked and turned to see Crypto running up to him. He smiled at him again. "Change your mind?"

Crypto murmured something under his breath before he spoke. "I... felt it would be better if we kept a buddy system.."

There was a rather relieved and friendly smile from the taller man. He'd tried to get to know Crypto or be friendly with him plenty of times before. Each time the hacker would decline and say hes busy or he didn't care to get close with anyone. Makoa never tried to push his offers, but always made an effort to include everyone. Especially the lonely looking man who sat away from the rest of them. He could just stay home but he'd go with the others anyway. 

To Gibby, Crypto wanted friends, but didn't think the man knew how to make them. He didnt know about the hacker's secrets. He never planned to ask either.

The two of them walked side by side. Not directly though, Crypto kept a little bit of distance and trailed behind. It gave him an interesting view of Gibraltar's broad shoulders.. He admired the strength the other man had, but was more impressed by his willingness to protect others. It felt strange to think that anyone would join the Games just to keep other people safe.. 

As if Gibraltar knew Crypto was thinking about him, he spoke. "Beautiful night. The stars are really shinin'." There was a smile to his voice even if Crypto couldn't see his face.

The hacker gave a thoughtful hum as he looked up at the sky. It brought him a few memories.. Only a few. He tried not to think too hard about the past. Moving forward was a lot easier.

Crypto shuddered. The cold air was a harsh chill on his skin. Gibraltar's leather jacket must have been much warmer than his own..

Gibby blinked and turned to look at the hacker. "You alright?"

Crypto stopped walking when the bigger man did. He scoffed and looked away defiantly. "I'm fine.. It's just cold. My hands are freezing." Everything was freezing if he was totally honest. Especially the parts of him where the built-in metal touched his flesh.

"D'you wanna hold hands?" Gibraltar asked the other man playfully. He didnt seem to falter though. He didn't laugh, but the look on his face was clear.

Crypto almost immediately turned to look back at him. He gave a long blink. "Huh... Did I hear you right?" The hacker had a shy and confused look. It was.. different from his usual expressions.

Gibby laughed. It wasnt like the usual laugh where it was warm and full of kindness. It was an embarrassed laugh that caused him to rub the back of his head. "Just- Maybe I can warm them for you..?"

Is that a flirt?

Crypto was hesitant. His hands were nervous fists in his large pockets. He could tell Gibraltar seemed to mean it now. He eyed the other.

"Sure.." Crypto spoke through another shudder. 

He reluctantly pulled his hands out of his pockets so that Gibraltar could take hold of them. The touch was a lot more gentle than Crypto expected.. The contact made the shorter man take in the differences in hand size.

Gibraltar smiled a little more confidently now. As he took Crypto's hands into his with care, he put the other's hands into his own pockets with his. It looked rather silly, but luckily no one else was around.. 

The two were much closer now. Crypto gave a click sound with his tongue in his mouth. This was ridiculous.. Maybe the alcohol made his brain work too slow. He didn't even drink as much as the others- but neither did Makoa...

Crypto was mostly staring off into nothingness. Just focusing on getting warmer and trying not to think about how close he was to Gibby. He finally looked right up at Gibraltar who was briefly looking back at him.

Makoa cleared his throat. Looking embarrased. "Feeling better?.."

Crypto nodded. "Yes.. This is kind of nice." He was trying to read the other man's face.. 

Gibraltar looked almost vulnerable right now. There was a hint of reluctance and sadness in his eyes. It seemed so out of character to the hacker..

"So.. Guess we should get movin'? It's pretty late. Just gonna get colder from here." There was a strange hesitation in Gibraltar's voice. He was keeping himself distracted from something..

Crypto gave a sound of agreement. He was almost close to regretting what he was about to say. Only because he really didn't want to get close to anyone out of fear.

But Gibraltar was Gibraltar. He was warm and inviting. Safe.

"My left hand is a lot colder than the right.. Maybe you can hold it on the way back to the hotel..?" Crypto felt like it was his turn to try being a tad playful. Even if he might feel like an idiot later.

Gibraltar's mental distraction seemed to fade. He seemed more confident and eager now. That gentle smile returned. 

"I'll keep you warm."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @StitchedPig
> 
> I draw sometimes


End file.
